Una promesa rota
by Kuchiki Isabel
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el tiempo hace que olvides una promesa? ¿Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tal vez sea demasiado tarde para enmendar tu error? ¿Y si el amor de tu vida está por compartir su futuro con alguien más? Mi primer intento de Fic AU! *ByaRuki* Espero que les guste! Raiting: Cambiará según avance la historia. R
1. Prólogo

**Bien como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo ByaRuki! Esta trama esta fluyendo de maravilla, al principio pensé que iban a ser sólo 5 capítulos, pero para mi sorpresa, quizás sean 10 o un poco más! YEI! **

**En fin, les dejo para que lo lean y me den su opinión, ya tengo listo el capítulo 1 y es bastante largo pero quiero primero que me digan que opinan de este prólogo.**

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Era una cálida tarde de verano y dos niños jugaban en un hermoso jardín...**_

El olor de las flores que bordeaban los arbustos era embriagador. Daba la impresión de que el paisaje había sido sacado de un cuento de hadas y las risas de ambos niños eran melodiosas y complementaban el entorno a la perfección.

La niña tenía un rostro con las facciones infantiles más hermosas que junto con su tono de piel color marfíl que acompañado de sus imponentes ojos amatista le daba un semblante prácticamente etéreo. Su cabello era de color negro tan oscuro que asemejaba el cielo justo antes de que empiece a amanecer y era corto de tal manera que enmarcaba su redondeado rostro de modo angelical.

El niño era un poco mayor con rasgos un tanto más juveniles y afinadas. Compartía con la niña el color de piel y de cabello pero en su caso era más largo llegando a la altura de los hombros atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran diferentes de color gris profundo, asemejándose al color de la plata.

-"Rukia hay algo que quiero mostrarte, sígueme"- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría con ella hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

-"¿Que es Byakuya?"-

-"Espera y lo verás"-

-"Ya sabes que este es mi árbol favorito"- Dijo Byakuya señalando el frondoso árbol de sakura y tocando su tronco.

-"Claro que lo sé, siempre vienes aquí"- Contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

-"He puesto esto aquí para que sea el símbolo de una promesa que haremos hoy tu y yo"-

-"¡Es perfecto!"- Dijo Rukia observando el gravado que Byakuya había hecho en el tronco del árbol

-"Pon tu mano derecha sobre tu corazón"- Le pidió Byakuya mientras el sostenía la mano izquierda de la niña sobre el gravado y lleva su propia mano derecha a su corazón y la miraba fija y amorosamente a los ojos.

-"Promete que no te vas a olvidar de mi mientras me voy a estudiar"- Le dijo esto mientras fijaba su mirada en los bellos ojos violetas que estaba seguro iba a añorar cada instante que estuviera lejos de ella.

-"Lo prometo"- Los ojos de Rukia se encontraron con los de Byakuya y pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en su mirada y en sus labios al escuchar su solemne promesa.

-"Prométeme Rukia que vas a estar esperando mi regreso y que cuando vuelva nos casaremos"- El tono de su aún infantil voz era inquebrantable y serio.

-"Sí lo prometo, esperaré por ti"- Prometió Rukia mientras miraba a Byakuya con los ojos brillantes de emoción y un sentimiento cálido en su corazón al saber que no era la última vez que le vería y que algún día iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Y de esa manera sellaron su juramento bajo ese árbol de sakura que se convertiría en el testigo mudo de la promesa que se acababa de sellar entre dos almas que a pesar de ser jóvenes ya sabían lo que era pertenecer el uno al otro.

_**Pero el tiempo y la distancia hacen que las promesas de olviden...**_

* * *

_**A/N Les informo que esta historia se actualizará hasta el día 12 de Septiembre, el capítulo uno ya está terminado y les recuerdo que la próxima semana estaré publicando el capítulo 6 de Crónicas de Byakuya.**_

_**Espero sus review para saber que opinan y como de costumbre cada review se lleva un spoiler!**_

_**Besos...**_

_**Isabel**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Como lo prometí aquí está el primer capítulo de Una promesa rota! Espero que les guste, se van a encontrar con algunas sorpresas mientras lo leen pero espero sean placenteras para ustedes. La idea de este fic llegó a mi mente hace un mes y no me pude resistir a la tentación de empezar a escribirlo. Les cuento que además de las historias que enumero como proyectos a futuro en mi perfil, tengo otros dos ByaRuki más en el tintero para todos ustedes. Son historias originales que para que no pierdan esencia van a tener que esperar su salida a la luz. Así que tengo 4 ByaRuki más para ustedes en el futuro aparte de los dos que actualmente estoy publicando.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado Favorite y Follow a esta historia. Gracias también a quienes dejaron su review, cada una de ellas me hace querer escribir más para todos ustedes.**_

_**Ahora si...disfruten la lectura! :)**_

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

_**10 años despúes...**_

Ukitake Rukia se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para hacer una de sus usuales visitas a la casa de Kuchiki Ginrei, quien desde la partida de su nieto Byakuya se encontraba bastante sólo.

Ella sentía un sincero afecto por Él y era bastante común verle haciendo vistas vespertinas, a veces iba acompañada por su madre Yachiru con quien Ginrei tenía una buena amistad ya que había sido gran amiga de sus fallecidos hijo y nuera. Quien rara vez les acompañaba era Juushiro el padre de Rukia ya que era el encargado del negocio familiar y no podía permitirse salir por las tardes de su oficina.

Hacía ya 10 años que Byakuya había partido de su lado pero para Rukia el tiempo no importaba, en su corazón el tiempo no pasaba y es que la promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro hacía que la ausencia de Byakuya fuera llevadera.

Durante el primer año de su distanciamiento la comunicación con Byakuya no había sido abundante, pero al menos había sido constante. Con el tiempo las llamadas y correos electrónicos fueron escaseando hasta limitarse a cumpleaños y después de algún tiempo las noticias que Rukia recibía se limitaban a lo que Ginrei le contaba cuando ella le visitaba.

Y no es que Byakuya se comunicara mucho con su abuelo, al contrario con Él la comunicación también era escasa pero en su caso si se mantenía cierta cercanía. Ambos Rukia y Ginrei estaban convencidos que el se debía a las múltiples obligaciones escolares.

Cuando Byakuya terminó sus estudios en Tokio se trasladó a Inglaterra para continuar con su educación. Ginrei no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de su nieto y no era para menos si Byakuya al momento del retiro de su abuelo era quien se haría cargo de los negocios de la familia y e manejo de su fortuna.

-"¿A donde vas Rukia?"- Preguntó Yachiru a su hija con su siempre dulce pero firme voz. Su semblante amable se acentuaba con su negra y larga cabellera y la cálida mirada que era ya considerada su tarjeta de presentación.

-"A casa de Kuchiki-Sama ¿Hoy vas a acompañarme Oka-san?-

-"Me temo que no cariño, hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que tu padre llegue a casa. Últimamente ha estado desmejorado y quiero prepararle la cena yo misma"- Ukitake Yachiru era una madre y esposa amorosa que siempre estaba al pendiente de su familia a la vez que atendía de manera impecable sus obligaciones como médico en el hospital de su propiedad.-"Dale saludos de mi parte y dile que espero verle muy pronto"-

-"Muy bien Oka-san, le daré tu mensaje ¡jaa ne!"- Y así Rukia salió de su casa.

* * *

La mansión Kuchiki no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de Rukia, ambas familias eran acaudaladas y vivían en uno de los vecindarios más agradables de Karakura. Mientras caminaba por la calle se encontró con otro de sus amigos de la infancia.

-"¡Konnichiwa Rukia-san!"- La saludo amablemente una voz suave pero masculina.

-"¡Konnichiwa Sosuke-san!"- Respondió con gusto al ver a su amigo.

Durante los años de la infancia la relación de Byakuya y Rukia fue bastante hermética y la única persona que les acompañaba a veces en sus juegos vespertinos era Aizen Sosuke quien era de la misma edad de Byakuya y estaba a sólo unos días de terminar sus estudios en Karakura.

A sus 22 años Aizen Sosuke era un joven bastante atractivo de ojos café oscuro al igual que su cabello. Usaba unas gafas que le daban un aire intelectual pero nada aburrido, era un hombre de 1.86 metros de altura y delgado que fácilmente podría hacer fortuna en el modelaje si la fortuna familiar llegaba a escasear.

Sosuke apreciaba mucho a Byakuya, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentir celos hacía Él, porque desde que eran niños notó la preferencia de Rukia por Él y eso le dolía. Él también tenía sentimientos hacia ella y le era difícil saber que su corazón estaba comprometido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Durante la ausencia de Byakuya la amistad entre Sosuke y Rukia había florecido hasta el punto en que ella le confesó la promesa que le había hecho a Byakuya el día anterior que partiera de Karakura. Él había hecho intentos para conquistarla pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Era una chica muy hermosa a pesar de ser de baja estatura y los muchachos de su círculo de amigos mostraban preferencia por ella, era como si Rukia fuera un imán y una vez que eran atrapados por sus ojos color violeta no dejaban de orbitar alrededor de ella, cosa que para la joven pasaba inadvertida.

-"¿A donde te diriges Rukia-san? ¿Puedo acompañarte?"- La sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Sosuke era encantadora, nadie podría decirle que no a nada.

-"Voy a visitar a Kuchiki-sama y por supuesto que puedes acompañarme, estoy segura de que le dará mucho gusto verte"-

-"Entonces vamos, me gustaría mucho saludarle"-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Goro el mayordomo de la casa fue quien les abrió la puerta y les dirigió a el jardín donde un muy sonriente Ginrei aguardaba su llegada.

-"¡Mi querida Rukia-san te estaba esperando!"- La sonrisa de Ginrei era tan amplia que podríamos decir le llegaba de oreja a oreja-"Y veo que vienes acompañada de Sosuke-san, pero sientense y tomemos el té mientras les comparto las buenas noticias."-

Los visitantes se dispusieron a tomar asiento, Sosuke como todo un caballero que era jaló una silla y la ofreció a Rukia y asi ambos tomaros asiento frente a Ginrei. La mesa en donde se encontraban estaba en el jardín junto a el estanque Koi que era el lugar predilecto del amo de la casa para pasar las tardes.

-"¿Cuales son las buenas noticias Kuchiki-sama?"- Preguntó Rukia con genuina curiosidad.

-"Rukia-san tengo años diciéndote que dejes esa formalidad de llamarme Kuchiki-sama y me llames Ojii-san. Sabes que ocupas un lugar muy importante en el corazón de este viejo y en esta casa se te considera como mi propia nieta"-Dijo Ginrei con una cálida sonrisa viendo a Rukia a los ojos. Esta se sonrojó y dijo...

-"Está bien Ojii-san"- Después de años y años de insistencia por parte de Ginrei por fin Rukia accedió.

Ginrei no podía ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba escuchar por primera vez a Rukia dirigirse a Él con familiaridad y aunado a la felicidad que le provocaban las noticias que tenía para compartir esa tarde el corazón del viejo Kuchiki estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Sosuke había estado presenciando la escena y le daba gusto la cercanía que Ginrei y Rukia habían alcanzado con el tiempo, era normal que el hombre quisiera que Rukia le tratara como abuelo si al regreso de Byakuya ante su inminente compromiso iba a serlo oficialmente.

-"Kuchiki-sama ¿Cuales son las noticias que quería compartir?"- Preguntó Sosuke con una nota de curiosidad en su voz mientras llevaba a sus labios la taza de té que le había sido servida.

-"¡Ah Claro! ¡Las buenas noticias son que Buakuya por fin regresa a casa y que su llegada es dentro de una semana!"- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Ginrei con gran emoción y alegría. Eran para él 4 años sin ver a su nieto, el tiempo que este llevaba en Inglaterra a donde Ginrei no pudo visitarle debido a problemas de salud.

Al momento que las palabras de Ginrei alcanzaron los oidos de Rukia el mundo dejó de girar para ella y el tiempo y su corazón se detuvieron por un instante y cuando este empezó a latir de nuevo lo hizo a tal velocidad que podía compararse con las alas de un colibrí. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de la emoción, sus hermosos ojos violeta se encontraban abiertos de par en par y estaban a punto de comenzar a derramar lágrimas de emoción.

A sus 20 años Rukia había estado enamorada sólo una vez y siempre supo que sería la única. Su corazón había partido de su pecho hacía ya 10 años y ahora estaba a punto de volver.

Por su parte Sosuke se sentía abrumado por la ola de sentimientos encontrados que se apoderaron de Él en ese momento. Una parte de su ser deseaba ver a su gran amigo de la infancia pero el resto de su alma estaba sumida en la agonía porque sabía que el momento de perder toda esperanza con Rukia había llegado. En ese momento sintió como el corazón se hundía en su pecho y la garganta se le secaba.

Rukia aún no era capaz de hablar por la emoción que sentía por eso Sosuke hizo gala de su amabilidad y autocontrol y dijo...

-"¡Esas si que son excelentes noticias Kuchiki-Sama!¿Cuando debemos esperar a Byakuya en casa?"- Las palabras salieron de su boca de tal manera que nadie pudo notar el profundo conflicto que se estaba gestando en su interior. Rukia quien comenzaba a volver a la realidad después de haber tenido un viaje al futuro en su mente puso atención a sus palabras y se volvió a Ginrei para esperar su respuesta.

-"Byakuya me aviso que estará en casa dentro de una semana y me dijo también que nos tiene excelentes noticias"- Ginrei dio una mirada de complicidad a Rukia a lo que esta se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza, en ese sólo gesto habían entendido ambos lo que cada uno esperaba que serían las buenas noticias.

-"¿Ojii-sama que planes tienes para recibir a Byakuya?"- Preguntó Rukia con un tono de voz tímido pero que no dejaba de reflejar emoción.

-"Bueno desde que Byakuya me llamó anoche mi mente comenzó a hacer miles de panes pero como ya soy viejo necesitaré de ustedes dos. Quiero que me ayuden a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Él. Ustedes como jóvenes saben que es lo que está de moda pero quiero que sea algo de gala también, no creo que eso les vaya a dar problemas a dos muchachos de buen gusto como ustedes"-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse el uno al otro y se sonrieron en entendimiento. La sonrisa de Rukia era sincera, cálida y llena de emoción mientras que la de Sosuke aunque reflejaba lo mismo estaba llena de amargura que supo bien disfrazar para no reflejar sus verdaderos sentimientos a los presentes.

-"Sé que disponen de poco tiempo pero espero sea suficiente para llevar a cabo la tarea que ahora les encomiendo; no escatimen en gastos y por favor inviten a todos nuestros allegados, obviamente los padres de ustedes dos deben estar presentes ese día"-

-"Claro que si Ojii-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo ¿Verdad Sosuke-san?"-

-"Por supuesto que si Rukia-san, todo saldrá a la perfección ya lo verás"-

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando notas de quienes serían invitados a la cena de bienvenida y todos los detalles que no debían faltar en ese día.

* * *

Cuando se despidieron de Ginrei ambos muchachos se dirigieron a casa de Rukia, aunque esta había insistido en que podía llegar a casa sola para Sosuke eso sería una descortesía de su parte e insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta. En el camino la conversación se tornó más personal de lo que había sido en casa de Ginrei.

-"Ano Rukia-san, imagino que debes estar muy feliz por su regreso"- Era raro pero Sosuke no era capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Byauya por una extraña razón que Él interiormente conocía.

-"Claro que si Sosuke-san"- La cara de Rukia se había tornado de un adorable color rosa ante la pregunta de su amigo. Ese color en sus mejillas hacía que el corazón de Sosuke latiera al doble de su velocidad habitual. -"¿Nos vemos mañana para continuar con los preparativos que nos ha encomendado Oji-sama?

-"Seguro Rukia-san, mañana pasaré por ti después del desayuno para continuar con los preparativos"- Contestó Sosuke

-"Entonces hasta mañana Sosuke-san"- Rukia estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando sintió un tímido pero firme tirón en la muñeca y se vio forzada a voltear. Sosuke sostenía su brazo y lentamente acercaba sus labios a la cara de Rukia, por un momento ella pensó que la besaría en los labios pero se sorprendió cuando le dio un suave y cálido beso en a mejilla y dijo...

-"Buenas noches Rukia-san"- Mirándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos marrones le dio una sonrisa que le quitaría en aliento a cualquiera y dejó la muñeca de Rukia libre para darse la vuelta y partir a su casa.

Rukia se encontraba confundida por la acción de Sosuke.

'¡Por Kami! Nunca había notado lo atractivo que es' Pensó mientras sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que cuando había estado pensando en Byakuya.

* * *

Cuando entró a su casa Rukia se dirigió al comedor donde ya la esperaban sus padres para cenar.

-"Oh pero si es mi dulce Rukia"- Dijo Ukitake Juushiro al ver a su hija dirigirse a Él para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, su padre le sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente.

-"Konbanwa Oto-san"- Dijo Rukia mientras se dirigía a su madre a quien dio también un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Como te fue en casa de Kuchiki-sama? ¿Espero que esté bien de salud?"- Preguntó Yachiru a su hija con su característica sonrisa y tono de voz dulce.

La cara de Rukia volvió a ponerse de un tono rosado al recordar el encuentro con su recién adoptado Oji-san y sus padres pudieron notarlo.

-"Verás madre Oji-san está perfectamente y nos compartió muy buenas noticias a Sosuke-san y a mi"- El nuevo apelativo que usaba Rukia para referirse a la cabeza del Clan Kuchiki no pasó desapercibido para sus padres, pero ellos no veían nada de raro es eso, al fin y all cabo Ginrei era familia para ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando Juushiro y Yachiru eran amigos inseparables de los padres de Byakuya antes de que estos murieran en un accidente.

-"¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales son esas buenas noticias de que hablas?"- Preguntó Juushiro mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-"!Pues nos pidió que le ayudemos a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Byakuya que por fin vuelve a casa!"- La emoción de Rukia al decir esas palabras no pasó desapercibida a ojos de sus padres quienes se dieron una mirada de complicidad. Ambos sabían que su amada Rukia había estado enamorada de Byakuya desde que eran niños, aunque por momentos pensaron que quien ganaría su corazón sería Aizen Sosuke porque era Él quien siempre había estado al lado de su hija.

-"Eso es excelente cariño"- dijo Yachiru -"Entonces supongo que debemos salir de compras para encontrar el vestido perfecto para la ocasión"-

Los ojos violeta de Rukia estaban abiertos de par en par, ella no había pensado en comprar un vestido, pero por suerte tenía una madre que siempre estaba atenta a los detalles.

-"Claro que si querida, nuestra Rukia debe lucir perfecta como siempre"- Dijo Juushiro

-"Ano Oto-san ustedes también están invitados a la fiesta, mañana iré con Sosuke-san a hacer los preparativos y ver que las invitaciones sean enviadas a todos los amigos"-

-"Muy bien querida, entonces debemos comprar un vestido también para mi y arreglar el traje apropiado para tu padre"- Dijo Yachiru mientras daba una mirada de entendimiento a Juushiro quien por sus obligaciones laborales no podría encargarse de su atuendo personalmente.

Continuaron con la cena mientras Rukia les describía las actividades que habría de llevar a cabo el día siguiente con Sosuke para tener todo listo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rukia despertó con el ánimo a flor de piel y es que sólo faltaban 6 días para ver a Byakuya. Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar escuchó el timbre de la puerta y una de las sirvientas fue a abrir.

-"Rukia-sama en la puerta está Sosuke-sama esperándola"- Dijo la empleada.

-"¡Oh Kami, se me hizo tarde!"- Dijo Rukia mientras se parada del comedor limpiándose la boca y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

A la puerta de la casa de Rukia se encontraba Susuke esperándola recargado en su coche, un Mercedes Benz color negro último modelo que le había sido regalado por sus padres hacía unas semanas cuando se graduó de la universidad.

La imagen de Sosuke recargado en el coche mientras estaba vestido con unos jeans color azul obscuro y una camiseta color negro ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba su bien tonificado pero nada voluptuoso cuerpo era idílica. Su atuendo estaba combinado por unos tenis de color oscuro que le daban un aire juvenil y despreocupado.

Rukia dejó de respirar por un segundo ante lo que sus ojos tenían al frente y el recuerdo del tímido beso en la mejilla la noche anterior, pero pronto se recompuso y le saludó.

-"Ohayo Sosuke-san"-

-"Ohayo Rukia"- Sosuke había decidido la noche anterior después de ver la reacción de Rukia ante su coqueteo que iba a dejar los honoríficos de lado y jugaría sus últimas cartas antes del regreso de Byakuya.

Rukia notó que Sosuke no había usado el honorífico que siempre estaba presente cuando se dirigía a ella pero no le importó, eran amigos desde hacía demasiados años y tal vez era hora de dejar las formalidades atrás.

-"Espero que no te moleste que haya pasado por ti en coche pero creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo"- Con esas palabras se alejó del coche y la tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y la invitó a subir.

-"Claro que no me importa Sosuke, fue muy apropiado de tu parte pensar en eso"- Dijo ella mientras subía al coche.

Aizen pudo notar que ella también botó el honorífico y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la pequeña victoria que había conseguido en ese momento. Cuando se encontró sentado en el asiento del conductor volteó a ver a Rukia y con una sonrisa le preguntó...

-"¿A donde hay que ir primero?"-

-"Eto... Creo que la imprenta debe ser nuestra primera parada, hay que mandar a hacer las invitaciones urgentes para que se comiencen a repartir lo antes posible"-

-"Muy bien, entonces vamos"- Con esto encendió el coche y se dirigieron al centro de Karakura para comenzar con las tareas del día.

Para Rukia el día con Sosuke estaba pasando más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. La nueva actitud de su amigo hacía que el tiempo fuera demasiado rápido para su gusto y es que se la estaba pasando de maravilla con Él.

Después de la imprenta se dirigieron a contratar el servicio de banquetes que les había pedido Ginrei y durante la degustación para seleccionar los platillos que se habrían de servir en la fiesta por momentos el coqueteo fue un poco más intenso y es que Sosuke había tenido la iniciativa de dar bocados de la comida a Rukia en la boca y para sorpresa de Él y de Rukia misma ella devolvió el gesto.

Como el servicio de banquetes ofrecía también a los meseros eso fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La siguiente parada sería contratar un servicio de decoración y es que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki y Ginrei estaba deseoso de que todo se viera más allá de la perfección que ya reflejaba el jardín.

-"Bien Rukia ya tenemos las invitaciones, la comida y la decoración ¿Que más hace falta?

-"Oji-sama me pidió que solicitara un sastre que fuera a la mansión para hacerse un traje nuevo, creo que podríamos ir ahí aprovechando que hemos adelantado mucho este día"-

-"Me parece perfecto ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a escoger un atuendo apropiado una vez que estemos donde el sastre?"-

-"¡Claro que no! Te ayudaré con mucho gusto"- Contestó Rukia.

Cuando llegaron a la sastrería lo primero que hizo Rukia fue pedir que uno de los empleados se dirigiera donde Ginrei para atenderle y claro está que uno de los asistentes fue enviado al momento. Nadie en todo Karakura haría esperar a Kuchiki Ginrei.

-"¿Que opinas de este Rukia?"- Preguntó Sosuke mientras le mostraba un tuxedo de corte slim fit, los pantalones eran color negro mientras que el saco era blanco con las solapas negras. La camisa era blanca y el moño negro.

-"Es muy bonito ¿Porque no te lo pruebas y vemos como te luce?"-

Sosuke se dirigió a los vestidores que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la tienda mientras Rukia se sentó en un sillón que daba la espalda a las cortinas que cerraban los vestidores. Frente a ella se encontraban 5 espejos de cuerpo completo que hacían ángulos de tal manera que los clientes tuvieran una vista mejor de como les lucía la ropa.

Mientras esperaba a que Sosuke saliera del probador Rukia no pudo evitar ver a Sosuke sin camisa cuando su vista estaba fija en los espejos. Lo que sus ojos veían era el torso desnudo del hombre mientras se disponía a abotonar la camisa.

'¡Oh Kami, es igual o más atractivo sin camisa!' Pensó y mientras lo hacía volteó la mirada antes de ser descubierta. Tomó una revista y se tapo la cara con ella y es que estaba tan roja que no era fácil de ocultarse.

Unos minutos más tarde y cuando Rukia había conseguido bajar el color de sus mejillas Susoke salió del probador y se paró frete a Rukia dando la espalda a los espejos.

-"¿Y bien que opinas?"- Preguntó mientras se acomodaba los puños del saco

-"Lu-lu-luce perfecto, creo que deberías comprarlo"- Rukia tartamudeaba ante la visión de Sosuke en ese maravilloso tuxedo que le quedaba como guante a su esbelta y bien definida figura.

-"Creo que luce bien"- Contestó Él pasando por alto el tartamudeo de Rukia -"Y no creo que necesite ajustes, me lo llevaré"-

Rukia había sabido manejar sus emociones después de ver a Sosuke sin camisa y Él no noto su nerviosismo cuando salieron de la tienda.

-"Rukia ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"-

-"Me encantaría aceptar tu invitación pero si no es mucha molestia preferiría que me lleves a mi casa, mis padres me están esperando para cenar y debo ponerme de acuerdo con Oka-san para ir de compras mañana, yo también necesito conseguir mi atuendo.

-"Oh, ya veo, está bien otro día será pero asegúrate de recordar que me debes una cena"- Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta de las que roban el aliento.

-"Se-seguro Sosuke"- El tartamudeo de Rukia esta vez no pasó desapercibido para Sosuke.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Rukia Sosuke bajó del coche y rápidamente abrió la puerta para que Rukia pudiera bajar del coche.

-"Entonces te llamaré mañana para saber que tal te fue en la compra de tu vestido Rukia"-

-"Seguro, llámame cuando gustes"-

Sosuke volvió a tomarle de la muñeca justo como el día anterior y Rukia se dispuso a recibir el beso que sabía Él le iba a dar en la mejilla pero para su sorpresa está vez Sosuke tocó la orilla de sus labios al besarla.

-"Buenas noches Rukia"- Dijo casi en un susurro, lo cual hizo que a Rukia se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Los ojos de Rukia estaban abiertos de par en par, ella aún no recibía su primer beso y eso era lo más cercano que nadie había estado de dárselo. Ella estaba esperando que Byakuya fuera el primero en besarla.

-"Bu-buenas noches So-Sosuke"- Y con estas palabras abrió la puerta y se apresuró a cerrarla detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando Rukia estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de Sosuke pudo notar que su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía iba a perforarle el pecho. El aliento casi la había abandonado y sentía las piernas débiles.

-"Oh Rukia, que bueno que ya estás en casa"- Dijo Yachiru a su hija

-"H-hai Oka-san"-

-"¿Te pasa algo cariño? luces pálida y agitada"-

-"No es nada Oka-san, vamos a cenar"-

Durante la cena Rukia y su madre quedaron de acuerdo en que al día siguiente irían de compras para buscar los vestidos para la fiesta y Rukia informó a Juushiro que había tomado la precaución de pedir a un sastre que fuera a su oficina al día siguiente para que se encargara de su atuendo, algo que ambos padres agradecieron.

* * *

La mañana llegó de nuevo y Rukia se sentía más aliviada después de una buena noche de sueño en la cual vino a su memoria el último día que vio a Byakuya. Si bien era cierto que las acciones de Sosuke la habían mantenido intranquila, su corazón sólo tenía un dueño y sólo faltaban 5 días para volver a verlo.

Juushiro había tenido que salir temprano a su oficina esa mañana por lo que Rukia y su madre desayunaron solas. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al frente de a casa donde uno de los empleados las esperaba con el coche encendido para llevarlas de compras.

-"No es necesario que nos acompañes Shin, creo que debemos dejar que Rukia vaya acostumbrándose a conducir y hoy es una buena oportunidad para que o vea sus aptitudes"- Los bellos ojos de Rukia brillaban intensamente, había aprendido a conducir desde los 16 años pero su padre creyó en ese tiempo que no era apropiado para ella tener su propio coche y por eso ella siempre tenía un chófer a su disposición.

Mientras Rukia aplaudia como niña pequeña Shin quien era el chófer le dio las llaves del Audi color rojo propiedad de su madre.

-"Bien Rukia, tu padre y yo hemos hablado de comprar un coche para ti y llegamos al acuerdo de que si hoy veo que estás lista la próxima semana escogerás uno"-

-"¡Gracias Oka-san!"- Rukia estaba abrazando a su madre como si no la hubiera visto en años y es que conducir su propio coche era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

-"Bien cariño subamos al coche no olvides que hay que conseguir el vestido perfecto para ti"- Rukia estaba tan feliz que corrió para subir al coche mientras el chofer ayudaba a Yachiru a subir.

Ya en el distrito más exclusivo de Karakura se dirigieron a una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad, el dinero para una familia tan rica como la de Rukia no era un problema y ella podía permitirse escoger el vestido que más le gustase sin preocuparse por el dinero que costase.

-"¿Que opinas de este Rukia?"- Yachiru le mostraba un hermoso vestido en color verde menta con aplicaciones plateadas, escote strapless y largo hasta el suelo.

-"Es muy bonito Oka-san ¿Que opinas tu de este?"- Rukia quien se encontraba también revisando los anaqueles le mostró a su madre su elección.

-"Oh Rukia, ¡Es precioso y me parece que es perfecto para ti! Te vas a ver como un ángel cariño"- Yachiru estaba plenamente convencida de que la elección de su hija era perfecta y sería la muchacha más hermosa de toda la fiesta. Estaba segura de que ningún muchacho incluidos Sosuke y Byakuya podrían quitarle los ojos de encima a su ya de por si hermosa hija.

-"Bien vayamos a los probadores para ver si los vestidos necesitarán ajustes"- La vendedora les dijo eso y las guió hacia los probadores.

Unos minutos más tarde madre e hija salieron de los probadores para mostrarse la una a la otra el vestido de su elección.

-"¡Oka-san, creo que mi Oto-san te va a pedir matrimonio de nuevo!¡Te ves preciosa!"- Rukia estaba orgullosa de tener una madre que era tan bella y que en ese vestido color menta lucía aún más bella.

-"Hay cariño ¿Es que no te has visto? Eres el vivo retrato de un ángel ¡Tu sí que te ves divina! Creo que tu padre quedará muy complacido cuando vea a su nena en ese vestido"- Yachiru sabía que a Juushiro le dolía ver crecer a Rukia pero era algo inevitable, pensando en que su hija ya tenía 20 años y el tiempo de verla partir de casa a comenzar una familia ya no estaba lejano ambos padres habían decidido dejarla decidir su destino y apoyarla.

Rukia lucía tan adorable en su lección de vestido que Juushiro estaría orgulloso de ver a su hija del brazo de Byakuya cuando llegara el momento. A ojos de su madre Rukia era una mujer que sabía lo que quería, pero seguía guardando las características que la hacían inocente y que propiciaban que su padre le viera como una niña. Era la perfecta combinación entre madurez e inocencia que mezclados con su belleza hacían de Rukia el tesoro más preciado de sus padres.

-"Bien, parece que hemos tenido suerte al encontrar los atuendos tan rápido, vayamos a comer y después a casa"- Dijo Yachiru a su hija y así ambas volvieron a entrar a los probadores para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Por la tarde Rukia recibió una llamada de Sosuke quien tal como había prometido se comunicó para preguntarle como había ido la compra de su vestido y aprovechó para recordarle la cena y pactaron verse ese mismo día por la tarde para salir.

Rukia estaba algo nerviosa por su "cita" con Sosuke, aunque tenían muchos años siendo grandes amigos el comportamiento de éste a ultimas fechas era diferente y la hacía sentir un profundo desasosiego.

Sosuke pasó por Rukia a su casa muy puntual.

-"¿Donde vamos Sosuke?"-

Sosuke había pensado en la manera correcta de acercarse a Rukia y llegó a la conclusión de que las cenas románticas y arreglos florales podrían asustarla, así que decidió llevar las cosas de una manera relajada.

-"A cenar, nada pretencioso así que no te preocupes por tu atuendo"- Sosuke pensó que tal vez esa era una preocupación para Rukia quien se encontraba ataviada en un lindo vestido bohemio floreado en tonos violeta que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas que combinaba con una chaqueta de mezclilla color claro y unos botines a la altura del tobillo en color café.

El por su parte Sosuke llevaba un pantalón verde militar con una playera en color blanco y un sweater en tono ceruleo que combinado con sus mocasines a juego con el sweater le daban un aire ligero y despreocupado.

Llegaron a un sencillo local que se encontraba en en centro de Karakura, tal como Sosuke había dicho el lugar no era para nada pretencioso; al contrario el ambiente era relajado y a Rukia se le olvidaron los nervios que había sentido mientras se preparaba para salir con su amigo.

-"¿Nabe? pensé que querrías cenar algo más sofisticado."- Dijo Rukia con una mirada pícara.

-"Bueno es que pensé que podríamos hacer algo menos rígido, además esto no es una cita ¿O sí?"- Respondió Sosuke con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Rukia a los ojos.

-"¡Claro que no! Bueno a menos de que quieras que sea una cita"- Rukia misma no sabía como esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo y su cara se tornó de color carmín ante la mirada de Sosuke que se mostraba complacido ante su comentario.

-"Entonces es una cita"- Sosuke la tomó de la mano y la guió al interior del local.

La conversación era de lo más placentera para ambos. Aunque tenían mucho tiempo siendo amigos habían aspectos que desconocían el uno del otro y estaban pasando un rato de lo mejor juntos. Era casi media noche cuando notaron que eran los últimos clientes del restaurante y es que la conversación había fluido in parar al punto de que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Sosuke siempre había estado ahí para Rukia pero de pronto le encontraba diferente, era el mismo muchacho de siempre con la diferencia que había mostrado su capacidad de ponerla nerviosa y hacerla pensar en Él cuando estaba lejos.

-"Bueno Rukia, espero que hayas pasado un buen rato conmigo y que en el futuro cercano tengamos otra _cita_"- Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo ambas manos de Rukia entre las suyas mientras se encontraba recargado despreocupadamente en su coche.

-"Claro, cuando gustes sólo llámame. Ahora que terminamos los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida de Byakuya tengo tiempo libre"- La mirada de Rukia dejó la de Sosuke mientras se ponía a imaginar por un segundo el volver a ver a Byakuya.

Para Sosuke ese segundo en el que Rukia se perdió pensando en Byakuya no pasó desapercibido y sintió como perdía un poco del tramo que había alcanzado durante la velada que acababan de compartir. Pero aún le quedaba tiempo y tenía un plan para conquistarla.

-"Bien te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo"- Diciendo esto se agacho y levantando las manos de Rukia que aún estaban entre la suyas las besó. - Buenas noches Rukia"-

-"Buenas noches Sosuke"- Respondió Rukia quien ya no estaba sonrojada, al parecer estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al contacto con Sosuke. Caminó hacía la puerta de la casa y dando la vuelta observó como su amigo abordaba su coche y se asomaba a la ventanilla para ondear la mano en forma de despedida.

Rukia respondió al gesto y cuando vio que el coche partió entró a su casa dispuesta a dormir. Ya era muy tarde y aunque la había pasado de maravilla su cuerpo exigía descanso.

* * *

**Y así termina en Capítulo 1 de Una Promesa Rota! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review! Eso me ayuda mucho a inspirarme porque de esa manera sé lo que les gustó del capítulo. El capítulo 2 estará disponible el 3 de Octubre. Los espero el próximo viernes con el capítulo 7 de Crónicas de Byakuya!**

**Besos...**

**Isabel**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Como lo prometí aquí está la actualización. Sé que me tomó un poco más de tiempo pero lo siento, mis ocupaciones diarias me han tenido un poco ocupada. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y a las que la ha agregado a su lista de favoritas, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón, hacen mejor mi día!**

**_Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!_**

**NOTA: Los personajes originales y la historia si son de mi propiedad**

**R&R**

* * *

Después de que Sosuke la llevara a su casa, Rukia decidió tomar un baño. En verdad necesitaba relajarse y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

Tomar una ducha tibia siempre la ayudaba a aclarar su mente. Después de eso, se puso la pijama y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Pero la tarea de dormir le estaba resultando aún más difícil que despertarse después de una larga noche sin dormir.

Aizen Sosuke estaba ocupando sus pensamientos, Rukia sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Byakuya y no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento hacia Sosuke en los últimos días.

Nunca había notado lo atractivo que era su amigo y eso en ese momento le estaba causando un muy mal rato. Su corazón le decía que no le diera falsas esperanzas, para Rukia ya era evidente que Sosuke estaba sino enamorado, al menos interesado en ella, eso hacía las cosas aún más complicadas entre ambos.

El día que degustaron los platillos que se iban a servir en la fiesta de bienvenida de Byakuya pasó algo de lo más extraño, Sosuke le había empezado a dar bocados de comida en la boca, la cabeza de Rukia y su corazón le decía que no correspondiera a su gesto, pero su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia y acabo haciendo lo mismo a él.

La cena que acababa de compartir pasó de un momento entre amigos a ser una cita, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo que si era una cita? De nuevo su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente y la traicionó dando una respuesta afirmativa a Sosuke.

Sabía que debía poner fin al coqueteo antes de que las cosas salieran mal y Sosuke saliera lastimado, herirlo no era para nada algo que ella quisiera.

Las relaciones amorosas no eran el fuerte de Rukia, su única relación era a distancia y con muy poca (casi inexistente) comunicación.

Mientras su mente se encontraba sumergida en esos pensamientos, el sueño y la ducha hicieron efecto y Rukia se quedó dormida.

**_El brazo derecho del hombre la tenía sostenida por la cintura, mientras que el izquierdo se deslizaba por su costado siguiendo la curva de su cuerpo. Rukia se sintió estremecer al contacto, con los ojos cerrados sólo podía disfrutar del tibio tacto que él le proporcionaba._**

**_Poco a poco abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, la cara del hombre no era distinguible, pero sobre sus hombros caían largas tiras de cabello color negro. Poco a poco el hombre bajó la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de la de ella, le acarició las mejillas con la nariz y ella cerró los ojos, él estaba disfrutando del aroma de ella. De repente Rukia se quedó sorprendida._**

**_Sus suaves e inexpertos labios fueron tocados por otros, suaves, cálidos y gentiles labios. Sentía como la besaban, la sensación era tan suave como una caricia. Las manos del hombre subían y bajaban por la espalda de Rukia, mientras que las de ella, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido a sus costados comenzaron a subir por los brazos de él. Sintió como se aferraba a ella con fuerza al momento que alcanzó sus hombros._**

**_Los dedos de Rukia se disponían a entrelazarse entre las largas tiras de cabello, quería saber si era tan suaves al tacto como a la vista. Pero en cuanto quiso tocarlas, notó que algo no estaba bien. No las podía sentir, la curiosidad hizo presencia y Rukia abrió los ojos._**

**_Al sentir que los labios de ella se habían detenido, él también abrió los propios._**

**_Para sorpresa de Rukia el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos no era el alto, esbelto hombre de cabello largo y negro, y esta vez sí pudo ver su cara._**

**_Ante sus ojos estaba un rostro conocido, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, cálida y conocida sonrisa._**

Rukia abrió los ojos intempestivamente, estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Tenía el pulso acelerado y las manos sudorosas.

'¿Porque estaba soñando eso?' Se preguntó a sí misma la agitada Rukia. Ella estaba enamorada de Byakuya y no entendía como de estarlo besando a Él, era Sosuke quien la sostenía en sus brazos cuando abrió los ojos en el sueño. Los continuos acercamientos de su amigo de la infancia durante los últimos días la tenían bastante confundida.

Una vez que sus pulsaciones volvieron a tomar su ritmo regular, Rukia se volvió a acomodar en la almohada, a los pocos minutos estaba de nuevo dormida y en su estado de inconsciencia susurró…

-"Byakuya"-

* * *

Aizen Sosuke abrió los ojos en su habitación, el recuerdo de la cena que había compartido con Rukia un par de días atrás, estaba fresca en su memoria. Desde ese día no la había visto de nuevo, ella había estado ocupada ayudando a su padre en la oficina. Rukia estaba en la escuela de finanzas y como Ukitake Juushiro estaba abrumado por trabajo, Rukia pensó que sería buena idea ayudarle y a la vez dar un vistazo al negocio familiar, al fin y al cabo ella, en cuanto saliera de la universidad iba a ser el brazo derecho de su padre.

Como los preparativos para la fiesta estaba terminados, no había mucho que hacer para Sosuke, así que se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a darse un baño.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a vestirse, tenía planeado llamar a Rukia para invitarla de nuevo a salir, quería pedirle formalmente una cita. Aún cuando la última vez que salieron las cosas se tomaron ese rumbo Sosuke quería hacerle formalmente una invitación. Quería cortejarla de manera apropiada y tenía que hacerlo pronto, sólo tres días más y Byakuya estaría de regreso.

Mientras estaba desayunando seguía pensando en Rukia…

'Quizás no le soy indiferente' Pensaba mientras a su mente volvía la imagen de Rukia sonrojada cuando casi la besa, el tartamudeo que le escuchó cuando estaban en la tienda de tuxedos. Todos esos detalles le habían dado valor para sugerirle que la cena en el restaurante de Nabe se convirtiera en una cita, no pudo estar más complacido por su respuesta.

_Ring...ring...ring…_

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de concentración. No reconocía el número en la pantalla del teléfono, pero aún así contestó.

-"Moshi moshi"-

_-"¿Aizen-san?"-_ Preguntó la profunda voz en el teléfono.

-"Si, soy yo ¿Quién habla?"- Preguntó Sosuke

_-"Soy yo Kuchiki Byakuya"-_ Contestó

Por un momento el mundo dejó de girar, el corazón de Sosuke se detuvo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la realización de quien estaba llamándole. Estaba tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en notar que Byakuya aún estaba esperando su respuesta.

-"Oh...Hai Kuchiki-san, cómo estás?"- Sosuke estaba tratando de mantener un tono de voz cordial y calmado, no quería mostrar el cúmulo de emociones que estaban pasando por su corazón. El mayor sentimiento que podía tener en ese momento era miedo. Miedo a que su tiempo para tratar de conquistar a Rukia se acabara. Hasta el momento en que escuchó la voz de Byakuya en el teléfono, este solo era un recuerdo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era una realidad.

_-"Me encuentro muy bien Aizen-san, he llegado antes de lo previsto y me gustaría verte viejo amigo"-_ Byakuya sonaba calmado y en su voz se podía notar un dejo de melancolía.

_'¿Byakuya ya está en la ciudad? ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que llega en dos días!'_ Pensaba Sosuke. Su mente era un desastre en ese momento, todos sus planes de cortejar a Rukia estaban en el suelo.

Manteniéndose calmado contestó…

-"Me alegra mucho que estés en casa"- Contestó de manera jovial, tratando a toda costa de esconder sus tribulaciones. -"Te veré en la fiesta que Kuchiki-sama te tiene preparada"-

_-"Ah sí, la fiesta, anoche que llegue Ojii-sama me informó del evento y me agrada mucho la idea, pero de todos modos me gustaría verte hoy, tengo ganas de ver caras conocidas y ponernos al día"-_

Al no escuchar el nombre de Rukia en la conversación, Sosuke pensó que lo mejor sería no hacerla presente y contestó…

-"Hai, ¿A que hora y donde quieres que nos reunamos?"-

_-"¿Qué te parece si vienes a la mansión Kuchiki a tomar el té?"-_ Dijo Byakuya

-"¿A las cuatro te parece bien?"- Preguntó Sosuke

_-"Perfecto, te espero a las cuatro"-_ Dijo Byakuya

-"Entonces nos vemos más tarde"- Finalizó Sosuke y dieron por terminada la conversación.

Sosuke miraba el celular en su mano y pensaba en que momentos antes de que Byakuya llamara, él estaba planeando llamar a Rukia para invitarla a cenar. ¿Como iba a hacer ahora para verla? ¿Aceptaría una invitación ahora que Byakuya había regresado? ¿Estaba ella también invitada a la mansión Kuchiki?

En caso de que no estuviera invitada, Sosuke pensó que lo mejor sería no llamarla de momento, después de todo Byakuya no había preguntado por ella. ¿Pero y si ya la había llamado? ¿Y si Rukia estaba con él en ese momento?

Los celos, desesperación y tristeza estaban apoderándose de Aizen Sosuke.

No le quedaba más opción que ir al encuentro de Byakuya, era cierto que estaba celoso, pero a la vez quería ver a su gran amigo. Si no llegaba a ganar el corazón de Rukia no sería por culpa de Byakuya, sino de sí mismo. En diez largos años, nunca le había dicho a Rukia nada sobre sus sentimientos. No era justo albergar resentimientos hacia Byakuya.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Sosuke se encontraba a bordo de su coche en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki.

Sosuke había estado pensar en que hacer y qué decir cuando estuviera frente a Byakuya, ya que Él no había mencionado el nombre de Rukia iba a dejar las cosas así, se limitaría a contestar sobre ella, pero no la sacaría a la conversación.

Estacionó su coche afuera de la mansión y se dirigió al portón de metal, como era costumbre Goro fue quien abrió la puerta y le dirigió al interior de la casa.

Como eran casi las cuatro, el fiel empleado de Kuchiki Ginrei le guió directamente al comedor, donde ya lo esperaban.

En cuanto entró a la habitación vio la cara conocida de Kuchiki Ginrei, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de estatura semejante a la de Sosuke, el cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros, era delgado y de ojos color gris. Sosuke no tenía dudas, el hombre parado al lado de Ginrei era Kuchiki Byakuya.

El gesto de Ginrei no era el mismo de siempre, amable y cálido, esta vez Sosuke notó un semblante serio y casi molesto en el dueño de la casa. Byakuya en cambio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que Sosuke interpretó como alegría de verle.

Ante ese gesto de Byakuya no pudo más que corresponder con otra sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia él para darle un abrazo de bienvenida dijo…

-"Kuchiki-san, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo y tan bien"-

-"El mismo que me da a mi Aizen-san"-

En cuanto rompieron el abrazo, Sosuke se dirigió a Ginrei y haciendo una reverencia le saludó.

-"Konnichiwa Kuchiki-sama"- Los modales de Sosuke eran como siempre impecables.

Sosuke al darse la vuelta de nuevo para ver de frente a Byakuya notó que una mujer iba entrando al comedor. Era una mujer de estatura mediana y cabello naranja que le llegaba a la cintura, era esbelta pero tenía los pechos muy grandes. A los ojos de cualquier hombre su rostro debía ser apreciado como hermoso, pero para Sosuke, no era nada extraordinario.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta para recibir a la mujer. La tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sosuke al lado de Ginrei.

-"Aizen-san, permíteme presentarte a Inoue Orihime, mi prometida"- Dijo Byakuya con semblante serio. Había mostrado más emoción al verle que al presentar a su prometida.

La cabeza de Sosuke daba vueltas ¿Prometida? ¿Acababa Byakuya de presentarle a su prometida? Sosuke estaba en shock, eso no era de ninguna forma lo que esperaba oír de Byakuya.

Debido a la sorpresa su primer reacción fue la de voltear a ver a Ginrei. La cabeza del Clan Kuchiki tenía un semblante adusto en el rostro, aún más perceptible que cuando Sosuke llegó. Ambos Sosuke y Ginrei se dieron una mirada de entendimiento. Mientras Sosuke estaba al tanto de la promesa que Byakuya y Rukia se habían hecho tantos años atrás, Ginrei siempre había tenido predilección por Rukia y dada la relación de ambos en el pasado, siempre pensó que cuando Byakuya regresara se casaría con Rukia.

Después de algunos momentos Sosuke volteó a ver a Byakuya y después a la mujer.

-"Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke"-

-"Encantada de conocer a uno de los amigos de Byakuya-sama"-

Sosuke no sabía como actuar, mientras se disponían a sentarse a la mesa para comenzar a comer y conversar, por la mente de Sosuke sólo pasaba el pensamiento de que Byakuya no había regresado por Rukia. Después de todo ese tiempo había olvidado su promesa, no pudo más que internamente sonreír ante la situación.

Pero derrepente un hecho llegó a su mente. Rukia estaba esperando a Byakuya, ella si había mantenido su promesa. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Rukia ante los sucesos? ¿Que iba a pasar cuando se encontrara con Byakuya? Las preguntas iban siendo cada vez más y más, Sosuke tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Rukia y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

-"Y bien Aizen-san ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?"- Preguntó Byakuya quien se hallaba sentado a la diestra de Ginrei con su prometida a la izquierda.

-"Acabo de terminar mis estudios de derecho en la Universidad de Karakura"- Contestó Sosuke. Le alegraba que el tema de conversación fuera a centrarse en él y no en cierta mujer de ojos violeta.-"¿Qué me puedes decir de tí Kuchiki-san?

-"Pues yo cuando me fuí de aquí, como ya sabes estudié por 6 años en Tokio y cuando fue hora de ir a la universidad, me decidí por la escuela de finanzas en Oxford"-

-"Debes haberte divertido mucho en Inglaterra"- Sosuke trataba de mantener el ritmo de la conversación a pesar de que Rukia no dejaba de pasar cada pocos segundos por su mente.

-"¿Cómo están tus padres?"-

-"Muy bien, de hecho en este momento están en Francia, su aniversario de bodas es la semana que viene y se fueron de segunda luna de miel, antes de irse me regalaron un coche por haberme graduado de la universidad"-

-"Oh my bien, me alegra que tus padres estén bien y felices ¿Que tal si mañana damos una vuelta en tu nuevo coche? De momento no tengo uno propio aquí en Karakura y me gustaría que me acompañaras a escoger uno"-

-"Me encantaría"- Respondió Sosuke.

-"Y ¿Que me puedes contar de nuestros amigos?"- Sosuke pudo notar el ánimo nostálgico de Byakuya pero estaba tratando de evitar el tema de los amigos.

-"Verás, Ichigo está a punto de terminar sus estudios de medicina, su primo Kaien hace dos años que terminó la carrera de administración, Yoruichi está estudiando diseño de modas, Kisuke terminó de estudiar Ingeniería, él y Yoruichi son novios y según me han dicho piensan casarse pronto."- Sosuke le estaba dando datos de todos sus amigos de la infancia, omitiendo sólo a una persona…

-"¿Y Rukia como está?"- Preguntó Byakuya, su semblante no se perturbó ni un segundo.

Ginrei, que hasta el momento se había mantenido aparentemente concentrado en su propio disgusto y el té, pero estaba atento a la conversación, levantó la mirada de la mesa.

Sosuke no se sorprendió por la pregunta, de alguna manera sabía que de un momento a otro Rukia llegaría a la conversación.

-"Oh, pues Rukia está muy bien, está estudiando finanzas y tiene planeado entrar a trabajar con Ukitake-sama para ayudarlo con la empresa"- Sin dar detalles personales Sosuke dio por terminado el tópico de Rukia.

Ginrei estaba observando la situación, cuando Byakuya mencionó a Rukia, la cara de Orihime, que había estado posada sobre su taza de té se levantó, Byakuya había preguntado por alguien en especial y ese alguien era una mujer. Ginrei sospechó que Orihime como cualquier otra mujer, sintió celos ante el interés mostrado por su prometido.

Byakuya había preguntado especialmente por ella al ver que Sosuke había omitido a Rukia

_'Quizás sólo olvidó mencionarla'_ Pensó Byakuya

Rukia era una buena parte de los felices momentos que conservaba de la infancia, era su compañera de juegos y una niña muy dulce. Con los años Byakuya se distanció de ella y no podía menos que sentirse como un ingrato. Nunca había hecho realmente tiempo para su Ojii-sama y tampoco para sus amigos.

Con el paso de los años, poco a poco fue perdiendo contacto con esas personas que estaban en su ciudad natal. Podría no sentirse mal por perder contacto con Ichigo, Kaien y los demás, pero no se podía perdonar el haber perdido la cercanía que compartía con Aizen y menos con Rukia.

Aizen había sido su buen amigo cuando eran niños, pero Rukia era algo más especial. Ella era la persona que más tiempo había compartido con él, quien siempre venía a su memoria cuando recordaba algo de su niñez. Los Ukitake eran prácticamente miembros de su familia, la madre de Rukia había sido muy cercana a él, no sólo como médico, sino también como una figura materna. Por su parte Ukitake Juushiro había sido una especie de mentor para él, debido a la ausencia de su propio padre en su vida, era el padre de Rukia quien había compartido momentos padre e hijo con él cuando era pequeño.

El remordimiento que sentía Byakuya era inmenso, no sabía cómo era posible que personas tan importantes para él hubieran quedado en el olvido con tal facilidad.

_'Rukia'_ Pensó, era agradable saber que pronto vería a su vieja amiga.

-"Espero que Rukia vaya a asistir a la fiesta"- Dijo Byakuya tratando de obtener algo de información extra. Sería bastante agradable un reencuentro con todos sus amigos a la vez.

La razón por la que había llamado a Aizen en vez de a Rukia, era porque sentía vergüenza de haberla ignorado constantemente todos esos años, ella amablemente le enviaba regalos en sus cumpleaños y él como todo un patán, solo una escueta felicitación por email.

Las atenciones de Rukia para con él habían pasado inadvertidas para Orihime, como estaba al tanto de la naturaleza insegura de su prometida, Byakuya evitaba hablar de mujeres frente a ella para no perturbarla. Esa era una de las cosas que le disgustaban de Orihime, pero que esperaba mejorara con el tiempo.

-"Sí, ella va a asistir, de hecho tendré que disculparme, quedé de verme con ella esta noche y debo ir a su encuentro"- Dijo Sosuke levantándose de la mesa, haciendo una reverencia a Ginrei y otra a Orihime -Fue un placer conocerte Inoue-san, Kuchiki-sama un placer verle como siempre"- Ginrei no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento a las palabras de Sosuke.

Byakuya se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a acompañar a Aizen a la puerta.

-"Aizen-san, ¿Te puedo marcar mañana para que me acompañes a buscar un coche?"-

-"Hai, será un placer acompañarte Kuchiki-san"- Dijo Sosuke tratando de sonar cortés y amable. De momento los sentimientos que Byakuya despertaba en él no eran definidos.

-"Mataashita Aizen-san"-

-"Mataashita Kuchiki-san"- Y con eso Sosuke se dirigió a su coche, tenía que hablar con Rukia y entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor.

* * *

Rukia estaba en su recamara, observando el vestido que estaba colgando dentro de su vestidor. Estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a Byakuya, su madre le había dado muchos cumplidos acerca de lo hermosa que se veía en ese atuendo.

'Toc...Toc...Toc'

-"Pase"- Respondió Rukia cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-"Konbanwa Rukia, ¿Como estás cariño?"- Preguntó Ukitake Yachiru a su hija mientras entraba a la habitación con una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo en las manos.

-"Konbanwa Okaa-san, estoy muy bien, de hecho no puedo dejar de ver mi vestido, es tan lindo"- Las últimas palabras dejaron los labios de Rukia en un suspiro. Realmente le encantaba su nueva adquisición.

-"Hablando de tu vestido, esta tarde estaba haciendo unas compras y cuando ví esto en la joyería no lo pensé dos veces y te los compré"- Con la mano derecha Yachiru acercó la pequeña caja a Rukia y esta la tomó en sus manos.

Al abrirla Rukia se encontró con un par de aretes en forma de copo de nieve, los aretes eran de platino y las piedras preciosas que resplandecían era diminutos diamantes si falla alguna. Eran unas piezas de joyería sencillas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegantes.

-"¡Arigato Okaa-san! Son preciosos"- Rukia estaba muy emocionada y no podía levantar los ojos de los aretes.

-"No es nada querida, pensé que serían apropiados para que los luzcas con tu nuevo vestido para la bienvenida de Byakuya"-

-"Se verán hermosos haciendo juego con el vestido Okaa-san"- Dijo Rukia mirando a su madre

-"Se verán hermosos en tí con ese vestido mi amor, se verán cien veces más hermosos puestos en ti que en nadie más"- Dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rukia con el dorso de la mano.

'Toc...toc...toc' Se escuchó de nuevo que llamaban a la puerta del cuarto de Rukia.

-"Pase"- Rukia y Yachiru voltearon a la puerta. Ahí estaba Aimi una de las sirvientas.

-"Gomen Rukia-sama, pero Aizen-sama está en la sala esperándola"-

-"Arigato Aimi, dile que ahora voy"- Y así Aimi se dirigió a dar el mensaje a Sosuke.-"Que raro, Sosuke no me llamó para decirme que nos viéramos, disculpame Okaa-san, debo ir a atenderlo."-

-"No te preocupes, invítalo a cenar cuando terminen de hablar"- Yachiru estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-"Claro que si Okaa-san"- Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

En el camino a casa de Rukia, los pensamientos de Sosuke eran un verdadero lío.

Por una parte estaba feliz porque Byakuya no había regresado a estar con Rukia, pero su lado menos egoísta estaba sufriendo. ¿Como le iba a dar la noticia a Rukia? No podía dejar que ella se enterara el día de la fiesta, eso sería humillante y ella tal vez no tendría control de sus sentimientos.

Lo mejor era decírselo antes, así ella estaría preparada para el golpe o quizás sólo no asistiría al evento. Era difícil predecir a Rukia en otros escenarios, pero Sosuke sabía que estaba a punto de darle la peor noticia que Rukia hubiera recibido.

¿Como podía Byakuya haberse olvidado de Rukia? ¿Como alguien podría olvidar un compromiso con Rukia?

Ahora Sosuke estaba ahí, en la sala de la casa de Rukia, esperándola para darle una estocada fatal. En su mente no estaba la idea de que ella tuviera una mala impresión de Byakuya, él sólo quería que Rukia no fuera a hacer el ridículo enfrente de los amigos de la familia. Si Rukia habría de sufrir, Sosuke prefería que lo hiciera en privado.

-"Konbanwa Sosuke"- Saludó Rukia desde las escaleras. Sus ojos le miraban amablemente y tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-"Konbanwa Rukia"- Sosuke se mostraba serio, no sabía como actuar en ese momento.

Rukia notó el estado de ánimo de Sosuke de inmediato.

-"¿Sucede algo Sosuke?"- Preguntó Rukia frunciendo el ceño un poco ante la expresión de Sosuke.

-"Tengo algo que decirte"- El tono de voz era firme.

-"¿Está todo bien? Me pones nerviosa"-

-"Siéntate por favor"- Sosuke sabía que las noticias que traía la iban a alterar.

-"Dime que pasa, no me voy a sentar"- Rukia empezaba a desesperarse ¿Que era lo que Sosuke quería decir? ¿Porque la cara de funeral?

-"Byakuya ya llegó, vengo de tomar el té con él en la mansión Kuchiki"- Sosuke dijo esto y espero a la reacción de Rukia.

Ella no era una persona efusiva. En ese instante Rukia sintió que las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta, la imagen de Sosuke se tornaba borrosa. Ukitake Rukia estaba llorando de felicidad. Sus finos labios estaban formando una enorme sonrisa.

'Byakuya está en la ciudad, eso son buenas noticias ¿Porque esa cara de Sosuke?' Pero en ese momento recordó. Sosuke estaba así debido a que estaba interesado en ella y ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía esperanzas.

-"Me asustaste Sosuke, por un momento pensé que había pasado algo malo ¡Eso son excelentes noticias! ¡Byakuya ya está aquí! ¿Que esperas? Llévame a saludarlo"- Rukia estaba a punto de tomar su bolsa cuando Sosuke la tomó de la muñeca y le dijo…

-"Eso no es todo Rukia"- Sosuke ahora hablaba con tristeza, estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está Byakuya bien?"- Rukia estaba preocupada de nuevo

-"Byakuya acaba de presentarme a su prometida"- Dijo Sosuke en voz baja, pero Rukia estaba muy cerca de él y escuchó perfectamente.

Las piernas de Rukia dejaron de responderle y cayó de rodillas en el piso. Sosuke no estaba preparado para evitar su caída así que cuando sintió que caía, trató de sostenerla por el brazo pero le fue imposible. Cuando Rukia estaba en el piso, Sosuke se hincó junto a ella y al ver que sus grandes ojos comenzaban a derramar más lágrimas la abrazó. Rukia necesitaba un hombro para llorar y Sosuke estaba ahí para consolarla.

* * *

**Espero sus críticas y comentarios sobre esta historia, sé que probablemente voy a recibir un poco de mala vibra pero esperen... esto apenas comienza!**

**Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo una persona quitó UPR de su lista de Favoritos y para ser honesta me dolió y no por mi ego solamente, sino porque no le dio una oportunidad a la trama, entre más escribo más capítulos parece que va a tener, más de nuestros personajes favoritos van a aparecer y eso da pauta a cada vez más historia.**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan una excelente semana! **

**N/A:El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo listo y publicado el día 17 de Octubre, de haber algún cambio les avisaré editando esta nota.**

**Besos...**

**Isabel**


End file.
